


I Was Born to Love You

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is a ballerina. Bucky rewards him on opening night.





	I Was Born to Love You

Peter has been practicing for weeks for tonight’s show. He’s going to be the first male prima ballerina to ever perform as the sugar plum fairy in The Nutcracker. God, he’s so excited. And his boyfriend is in the audience along with all of his friends and family to cheer him on for opening night. 

He wants to do good. He has to. Because Bucky promised him something for later that night if he did good. Remembering what Bucky had growled in his ear earlier makes his cock twitch. 

“You’re gonna do so good tonight. I know it. I have a reward for you later, doll. Now go get all pretty. I’ll see you after the show.”

Peter shivers, trying to get rid of the nerves as he focuses on warming up. Tonight needs to be the best performance of his life. 

—

One of the stage hands helps Peter on with his costume. He spins in front of the mirror, admiring how beautiful and detailed the dress is. He checks everything over one more before heading to the shoulders of the stage to watch the act before his. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other as they do final touch ups to his makeup, dusting a layer of powder over the top to lock it in place. He knows it’s going to get messed up later. 

The act finishes, and the other dancers make their way out onto the stage. Peter waits for his queue, taking one last deep breath before prancing onto the stage. 

—

The crowd is on their feet, clapping for them as they bow. He catches Bucky’s eye as the curtain drops. He sends Peter a wink and points to his phone. Peter can hear them still clapping from backstage as he starts to remove his costume. The show was a wild success. He didn’t mess up once. He rushes back to his dressing room, getting out of his pointe shoes as quickly as he’s able to. He knows that Bucky is going to massage his feet later, whether he wants it or not (which he does). 

He changes into sweatpants and slippers, leaving his makeup for Bucky to enjoy later. He pulls out his phone, and is met by many congratulations texts, along with three messages from Bucky.

Bucky Bear: *I’ll wait for you in the car. Don’t forget about your prize ;)*

Peter’s breath hitches. He quickly packs his bag, and makes his way to the lobby of the theatre. He’s met by his Aunt May and his friends, MJ and Ned, who all have bouquets of flowers wait for him. Peter feigns exhaustion, and says good night to his Aunt and friends, leaving May with a kiss on the cheek. 

He rushes out into the brisk winter air, searching for Bucky’s car. Bucky honks twice, a smile crossing Peter’s face when he sees him. Peter runs to the car and climbs. 

“Hey, doll. You did spectacular.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

He presses a quick kiss to his lips before gently placing his flowers in the back seat. He buckled himself in, and Bucky starts back to their apartment. His hand comes to rest on Peter thigh while he drives. Peter shiver with excitement. 

—

Bucky pulls up to their building and parks the car, carrying Peter’s bag for him so that he doesn’t crush the flowers. They make their way upstairs. Bucky pulls out Peter’s dirty clothes and puts them in the hamper while Peter puts the flowers in water. 

“Come sit with me, doll.”

Peter goes to join Bucky on the couch. He pulls his feet into his lap, starting their nightly foot massage. Peter sighs and leans into Bucky as he works his fingers into the balls of his feet. Peter whines when the tight muscles in his feet begin to unfurl. 

“There you go. Relax, darling. I got you.”

Bucky continues to work at his feet, ridding them of any soreness that the pointe shoes caused. The more Bucky rubs his feet, the more Peter starts to drift. 

“Mm, daddy. Don’t stop.”

“You startin’ to float, babydoll?”

Peter nods into his shoulder. It wasn’t often that Bucky was able to make Peter float just by massaging him. 

“What’s your safe word?”

“Vulture.”

Bucky nods and picks Peter up, taking him to the bedroom. 

“You ready for your reward, doll?”

Peter nods. Peter had the tendency to become nonverbal in subspace, so it’s important that Bucky keeps a close eye on him to make sure that he’s ok. Bucky’s fine with that. He loves that Peter is able to trust him enough to go into sub space. 

Bucky places his baby on the bed, instructing Peter to get undressed before beginning to pull off his own clothes. He climbs on the bed and pins down Peter, kissing him deeply. 

“You really did fantastic tonight, doll.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

“You looked so pretty, all dolled up in that tutu. And you left your makeup on for me. What a good girl I have.”

Peter whines and ruts into Bucky’s abdomen. 

“You like it when daddy calls you his pretty little girl, don’t you?”

“Mhm!”

Bucky chuckles and takes his cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes. He leans down to press a kiss to Peter’s lips before, reaching blindly for the lube. He finds it and squirts a bit on his fingers. He circles Peter’s hole, his mouth still occupied by Peter’s. 

He presses two metal fingers into him. Peter’s hole flutters around his fingers, practically begging him for more. Bucky indulges, pressing another finger into the boy. Bucky kisses down Peter’s neck, biting and sucking at his smooth skin, leaving purple marks behind. His other hand holds Peter’s hips tight so that he can’t move. 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? You like it when daddy plays with your hole?”

Peter keens high in his throat, unable to verbally answer. 

“I thought so, babygirl. You always love it when I play with your pretty hole.”

Bucky pulls the boy into his lap, replacing his fingers with his cock. He holds his hands behind his back so he can’t touch himself as he fucks Peter onto him. Peter’s moans are stuttered from the force of Bucky bouncing him on his dick. He slumps back into Bucky limply, letting him use his body as a fleshlight. He barely notices when Bucky’s fingers skim the skin near his cock. 

“Look at you. You’re so small that you can see my cock in you.”

Peter shivers. Bucky’s words along with the constant pressure against his prostate make him want to touch himself so bad. But he can’t. Not with his hands pinned behind his back. Bucky’s grip is sure to leave bruises on his wrists. 

“Look at how good daddy fills you up, sweetheart.”

Peter manages to raise his head enough to look and he almost cums at how his stomach bulges from Bucky. 

“You like that, don’t you, baby? The way daddy makes you his inside and out?”

Peter nods and moans into Bucky’s ear. Bucky pushes him forward into the mattress, pinning him down by the back and starts to really fuck him. His pace is fast and unforgiving, and Peter wouldn’t ask for it any other way. Bucky’s hands pushing on his upper back make impossible for him to move. 

“Bucky-y-y!”

Every moan and groan are punched out of him from the force of Bucky slamming into him. 

“You close, doll? You gonna cum on daddy’s cock?”

Peter cries into the pillow, unable to answer. Bucky’s cock dragging across his prostate just feels so good. He never wants this to end. 

“Cum for Daddy.”

Peter wouldn’t be able to hold it back if he tried. His cock spurts ropes of white cum on the bedsheets, staining them. His whole body seizes up and shakes. His hole clamps down on Bucky. Bucky’s balls draw up and he cums inside his boy with a loud grunt. 

He lays down next to Peter, snuggling him as he came back. He’s ass woozy and unable to focus. 

“I got you, Pete. Come back to me.”

He blinks twice before focusing on Bucky’s face. 

“Hey.”

“Hi doll. Did you enjoy your reward?”

Peter nods sleepily. Bucky presses kisses to his forehead and nose before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna clean up and join you.”

Peter nods again and lets his eyes fall shut. Bucky watches him sleep for a few minutes before getting up to go get a warm washcloth. After he’s done wiping his cum from Peter, he lays down beside him. Peter looks like an absolute angel, his lashes laying like fans against his skin and his cheeks still rosy from sex. If Bucky could only look at one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Peter. He reaches under his pillow and pulls out a box. He flips it open and looks at the ring that he was supposed to give Peter tonight. Ah well, there is always tomorrow. And hopefully every day after to love Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my dearest boo bear! I hope you like your present.


End file.
